The problems with marrying my best friend's daughter form the future
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Lucina. Chrom's daughter form the future and Robin's wife. That shouldn't cause any trouble... Right?


**I do not own any of the characters in this fanfiction. They all belong to their respective creators and companies.**

**Ha didn't expect to see me twice now did ya!?**

**I am actually doing a bit of series for all my favorite girls in Awakening. **

**Panne, Say'ri, Nowi, Tharja, and Sully will have oneshots similar to this. **

**Hope you have fun reading this!**

The problems with marrying my best friend's daughter form the future

"Ok Chrom calm down. You took on an entire army of risen with nothing but Robin, a sword and a broken arm. You can talk to your seventeen year old daughter form the future. You just have to stop talking to yourself first."

Chrom stood at his daughter's bedroom door rambling to himself as to how he was going to speak to his daughter whose birthday he has missed because of the effort to rebuild the kingdom after the near end of the world. It took a three full months of negotiations, meetings, trips across the world just to fix the damage that was done by Grima. Or Robin, who wasn't really Grima, but is-no was-wait is he?

"I am getting off track here…" The king mumbled away his headache.

_ 'My goal now is to make up for lost time with my lovely daughter.' _

A smile graced his face at the thought of the day him and his daughter are about to spend.

"Lunica, are you awake?" It was rather early and his darughter isn't much early riser.

When he heard no reapones he sighed, "Of coruse she wouldn't talk to you, you missed her birthday."

The thought of his own daurghter hating him was like a rusted sowrd through the chest. Yet Chrom is a warrior first and a father second. And no warrior backs away from any challenge, even if it's the devil himself in the form of his angry little girl.

"Lunica…" He spoke in that soft stern tone he took when he would try and counsel her.

"I know I haven't been the best farther at the moment, I am sorry for missing your birthday and our training sessions. But…I can't let this country that Emm lost her life form run into ruin. Please understand, I love you and Sumia more than anything, but I can't let my people down."

His little girl has always been understanding in these matters, so maybe this would such a bloody battle.

"This is not easy and...And…and you're not even awake yet are you?" He deadpanned as he realized that she would have responded by now.

"And I am talking to myself again…."

Being a farther at twenty-one is no easy task. With an aggravated hand running though his cobalt hair, he gave up the whole speech thing and just charged through the front gates.

"I am coming in."

He announced this as he opened the young woman's door to her lavishing royal bedroom. The cream curtains swayed lightly form the warm morning summer breeze as the sun peaked through them. Her room was rather bare. There was a stand for her armor with was tossed around her normally neat room. There was her wall unit with a wide collection of books, most of which were gifts form Miriel and Robin for her birthdays, and some hex books on "How to make him your slave in three days" form Thajra. Although Chrom should have burned all of them. Next to her queen sized be were her night stands were a favorite book of his, the one he gave to her, 'Radiant dawn,' was close next to the rather large lump in the plush maroon sheets of the bed.

He laughed quietly as he remember doing this many times before and was greeted with a disheveled, yet extremely cute Lunica just waking up with her hair all tussled. Maybe he'll be greeted with such a beauty this morning as well.

"Come now my lazy daurghter," He walked over to the bed grasping the sheets over her.

"It time to greet the day!"

And he there was Robin. Half naked. In his night shorts and nothing else. With his arms warped around Chrom's daughter. Who is wearing nothing more than a content smile and Robin's robe. Her head rest peacefully on Robin's chest. Her arms around his muscled stomach.

Chrom's eye was doing that crazy twitching thing as his wife would call it.

"Mm…Robin…." His innocent little girl whine, nearly moaned sweetly, as she snuggled deeper into the Grandmaster's chest. Her face was distorted in discomfort until she found the right spot on her human pillow and drifted back to sleep.

The blasphemous, devil bound whoreson, no good, white haired son of a rat that was named Robin, and soon to be named 'head on a pike', warped his violating claws around his pure little girl!

Note: that this are the thoughts of over protective Chrom, not the writer.

The movement woke the Grandmaster with light yawn. Doing his usual morning routine he scratched his short spiky white hair, then smiled at his lovely wife. He place a light kiss on her forehead. As his eyes met his best friend slash farther in law slash boss slash King Slash bother in arms; Chrom has a lot of titles.

It was hours, days until one of the men decided to say something, although Robin was thinking to say something on line of "Oh bullocks."

"N-Now Chrom," Robin tried to plead his case to the jury, judge, and executioner. "Me and Lunica are married. We can uh do things like this so this is normal…."

There was only the fatherly glare of death to greet him.

Robin swallowed his soul, "To be fair we didn't think you'd be back by now."

Falchion slowly awoke form it's sheathe.

"W-wh-whoa! Chrom! Wait let's not get too hasty!" Robin panicked and back away from his lover and falling out of the bed. Lucina voiced her dislike over her favorite pillow was now gone.

"Hmmmm. Robin…" The way she sighed out his name proved that she was no 'innocent' little girl. The sultry smile she had didn't help either; but Chrom was too busy trying to cut his best friend slash son in law in half with his eyes.

"Come back to bed darling." When she opened her eyes he dear husband was out of bed and extremely pale.

"Robin?" She asked, wondering why he was acting like her farther was in the room with them.

"Robin…." The harsh grumble proved that he was.

Quickly the young girl turned and to face her farther, in nothing but her husband's cloak. "F-Farther!?"

She quickly covered up her modesty, however Chrom had his hawk eyes on his prey. Who was weighing his options of jumping out the window with nothing but his night shorts, fighting the king in nothing but his night shorts, or taking his wife and running. In nothing but his night shorts.

"You are the grandest tactician in all the world right?"

No he was just really lucky; and that luck seemed to want to run out today.

"We-well I suppose…" That stain glass window was looking real good right now…

"Then as a tactician what would be the best coruse of action for you right now?"

Chrom twirled his blade lightly between his fingers, taunting Robin for his blood.

"Um get the hell out of here?"

"Oh ho, so you were the world's greatest tactician." Chrom's smile sent a shivered down the fell dragon's spine.

"Um," Robin didn't know why he was talking, "Not sound like prude but don't you mean 'You are'?"

"No."

The window it is then.

Robin didn't hasn't to jump out to two story window. In nothing but his night shorts.

"GET BACK HERE YOU SWINE! I WILL HAVE YOUR SOUL AND USE IT FOR BALL!"

Chrom ran after his best friend slash son in law slash-ah you know the rest.

"Ah!? Farther! Stop!" Lucina tried to stop her farther form killing her husband but her face became a fire spell as she realized it would be bad if the princess was seen without her clothes.

"YOUR HEAD WILL BE MY TROPHY!"

"NAGA ABOVE!"

Panne slept soundly in the lavishing forest. Her large beast form was curled up in the grass, sound listlessly enjoying the peace and quiet of the forest.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR DAURGHTER DIFILYING GENTALIES ON STAKE!"

"CLAM THE HELL DOWN CHROM!"

Now she has another reason to hate most man spawn.

Ignoring the sounds of violence, Panne returned to the land of dreams. Until Robin jumped on her back.

"Ugh!?" She grunted. "What in the blazes-"

"Kill me later, please just get me out of here!" The grandmaster plead with enraged tegaul.

"I am no horse! If Chrom wants to kill you I'll gladly help-"

"I'll make all the carrot stew you want for the rest of my life and the next!"

"We will move at the speed of the wind!"

True to her word she did move that fast, but they still could move at the speed of a pissed off father.

"YOU DAURGHTER DIFLIYNG HETHEN!"

"Do-do you think he is still after us?" Robin panted, riding a tegual is completely different than horseback riding.

"No. His scent has disappeared." They had stopped in a small clearing of the forest, after at least five hours of trying to lose the young farther.

The grandmaster sighed, relived he will live another day, "Thank the gods…."

Panne nodded in agreement, "Indeed."

Until she shook the half-naked man off her back.

"OW!" Robin landed horribly on his back, "What are-um…"

He just realized he had forced Panne, a fierce, proud and noble warrior, to be used as horse. Robin swallowed his fear very hard as he was face to face with a growling tegaul.

'_I just jumped form the fire into the mouth of a dragon. A very pissed off she dragon.'_

"Just to make one thing clear, man-spawn," Panne growled. "I am no horse for you to ride at your leisure, do that again and I. will. End. You."

You'd think a gaint talking bunny wouldn't be so terrifying.

"Y-Yeah…" Robin squeaked.

Panne grinned in her more fluffy form, "Good."

Then she turned and walked back into the woods, leaving the grandmaster alone, and half naked in the forest.

"W-wait you can't just leave me-"

Panne was swift to return him with a glare, and Robin was swift to calm up.

"You are to have that soup at the ready when I call you understand?"

"Y-yes mama…"

Panne smirked then hopped back into the forest. Leaving Robin alone, and very cold.

With sigh Robin got up from the ground and decided to walk back to the castle.

"Well this has turned out to be such a lovely morning…." Robin roamed his way through the woods, being careful not step on anything that would make this day even more painful.

"I understand Chrom's issue; I am the same way with Morgan," He mumbled, stepping over a branch.

"But even so he should learn some form of self-control. Even I haven't killed Gerome…yet." He growled slightly at the mention of the young man who was courting his daughter as he pushed back a hanging branch, causing it to bend a little.

"Maybe I should use a fire trap next tim-OW!"

Robin was too engrossed in his thoughts he forgot to keep his hand steady on the bending branch, which had snapped back and wailed him in the nose hard enough to break it and send him flying on his rear.

"Ugh why so the gods hate me so today!?" As he damned the gods the sound of a galloping horse grew closer.

"Robin!"

Lowering his hand form his face, he looked up to see his lovely wife dressed on a horse, her face drenched in worry.

He gave an odd laugh accompanied by and even odder smile, "Morning dear how are you?"

Lunica sighed at her idiot of a lover.

"Ow! Ow! OW!"

"Oh stop being such a baby. You had worse."

Back in the young princess room, Robin was being tended by her on their bed. He had finally put some clothes on while Lunica was putting a bandage on his nose.

Robin winced as her gentle fingers brushed against a sore part of his nose, "But tree branches are the most infamous evil doers out there. Millions have be wounded by their evil deeds."

His wife rolled her eyes at his sad attempt at a joke, but she smiled none the less, "There all better."

It was a little clumsy but the white cloth did the job. However it didn't stop Lunica form scowling at this morning's recent events.

"I am sorry about all this Robin." She bent her head low in shame, yet she still could hide her anger.

"That foolish farther of mine. I am a women and a warrior, I don't need protection form anyone, certainly not my own husband."

Robin sighed, if she was able to call him her husband without blushing she is really angry.

"I am nineteen for Naga sake!" She thrust her hands in the air in exasperation. "I've killed more men and monsters than him, and still sees me as his 'sweet little girl'. I already have a child, er had. Although she isn't born yet but my point still stands!"

'_Not for the lack of trying….' _Robin thought with a sigh as his wife ranted on about her over protective farther and his closet friend.

"It's been a full year and he thinks you're going to suddenly turn into Grima and have way with me!"

"Didn't we play that game two nights ago?" That earned him a blushing glare.

"M-My point is, he is acting like a child. When he returns he will hear what I have to say about this." She huffed, crossing her arms.

And that was where Robin deiced to console his pouting wife.

"Ah, H-hey!?" Gently Robin warped his arms around Lunica, who tried to protest his loving embrace. Until he kissed that sweet spot behind her left ear.

Robin chuckled as his wife went a little limp and gave a shaky moan.

_'I wonder how our enemies would react if they knew this technique?'_ Was his thought as he nuzzled his wife.

"You remember your aunt Emm?" Stroking her silky hair, he took her remorseful silence as means to continue.

"Chrom doesn't want that to happen to you love. He knows more than I do about how capable you are in battle; you did help me kill uh me." He really hated time travel, it made this more confusing than it already is.

Ignoring the headache, he kissed Lunica neck lightly, causing her to shiver for his touch. "Like me he doesn't want to lose you."

Lucina loved her husband's intellect, except when his right; which is all the time.

"I know, but…"

"Ok, how about this?" He started to gently rub her arms, his fingers ghosting up and down her arms and he spoke into her. "It's a father's right to be over protective of his daughter."

"There's a fine line between over protective and murder Robin." Lucian took this time to strike at her husband. She turned in his arms to give him a light glare.

"Ah um well," He looked away for those beautiful accusing eyes. "What I do with Gerome is called…playful teasing."

"You nearly blasted him with Moljon."

"….Hard playful teasing?" He had to at least try.

Yet judging form the intensity of his wife's glare, he had lost this battle.

"A-Ahem my point is he loves you very much, and he doesn't want to lose you Lucina."

She sighed, once again her husband is right. She let her silence be her answer, leaning against his chest as he stroked her hair to ease her muddled thoughts.

"…Dose he really approve of us?"

"This is the same guy who gave you away with the biggest smile I've seen in my life." He nuzzled her hair, her scent was like natural calming agent to him.

"I tried to kill you."

"You did kill me."

She looked at him her eyes filled with that same worry day before their battle against Grima, "I just….I hope I didn't change our fates too much…I mean what if-"

Placing a finger on her lips Robin smiled, "We talked about this right? I don't care what future you created for us. As long as it with you and Morgan I don't care if it's good or bad."

Lucina looked into those calming eyes of his, that reassuring smile of his always made her feel safe even when the world was falling apart.

She kissed him softly, drowning all her worries. It was random, unexpected, but completely natural and welcomed as her husband kissed her back.

She released the kiss with sigh and smile, "I hate how calm you sometimes."

He chuckled, pecking her nose with a cheesy grin, "And you're a worry wart."

Robin stretched his arms form the long morning, "Let's go get some breakfast. I'll cook your favorite."

He tried to get out of bed, but Lucina's grip on his shirt stopped him. Lucina's face was bright red, her eyes staring at the sheet in their bed as she played with them absentmindedly. She spoke with a small sweet voice that quivered a little with her shyness.

"M-Maybe we can skip breakfast and…" She became redder than then the covers of Robin's fire tomes. "C-continue where we left off this morning…."

His own face turned red at what she was suggesting, although there was a pleasant smile on his lips.

"Y-yeah…sure."

"I did it again…." Chorm grumbled to himself, walking the halls with a solemn aura

He had just came from talking to Sumia about what just happened. Although it was more like he sat there while she scolded him.

_"That's your daughter and your best friend! Don't you think they have enough to worry about without you trying to skewer Robin with your sowrd!?" _

This isn't the first time he chased Robin around threating to hang him by his genitals. He would never really hurt Robin however. He would stop just before hanging him...

"He is my best friend. We have been through hell together, we are practically brothers!"

He paused in his thoughts, "….Wait does that mean I just let Lucina marry her uncle?"

He shook his head of such thoughts, "A-Anyway I have to apologize to them…again…and stop talking to myself."

It is true he cares for his family more than anything, the fear of losing them like he lost Emm would never leave him. However that did not mean he has to try to chop the heads off every guy who is married to his family. Lonqu and Robin were lucky since they both are close friends with the Exalt; although it didn't help with the many close shaves.

Finally getting to door of son in law, adviser, and bother in arms, former devil god, and his daughter.

"Lunica," Chorm cleared his throat as he opened the door.

"I would like to apologize for-"

"A-ah! R-Robin! S-stop teasing me…."

"Heh heh maybe…if you tell me what you-Oh sweet biscuits…"

Robin was naked. Leaning over his wife. Who is also naked. And blushing. And panting. And moaning. Lucky there was a sheet covering both Robin's and Chrom's daughter nakedness.

"Ah…Robin if this a new way of you playing I swear I'll- Father!?" It did not, however cover up Lucina's moan that turned into a full on shout as she saw her father standing in their doorway.

To sum up, Chrom had walked in on Robin and Lucina about to have sex. Which would explain the awkward air and Chrom's hand twitching to his blade.

The world's greatest tactician knew how dangerous this situation is. He has to be careful and very precise. One mess step and he would found in his grave.

"Come now Chrom this cannot be as bad as the time I walked on you and Sumia once."

Let be known that the world's greatest tactician is not very 'tactful' in social situations.

"GENITALS ON A PIKE!"

"WHY IS IT ALWAYS MY GENTILES!?"

"Farther stop!"

There is not a single thing Robin regrets about marrying Lucina. Even with his crazy best friend trying to kill him. He would just take his anger out on Gerome anyhow.

**So how was it? Tell me what you think!**

** I kind of feel like I didn't do as much for Lucina as I did for Nowi. I love Nowi and all but I should show some love to all the others girls just as equally too. I plan on adding a chapter or to this; hence the 's' at the end of problem. But for now it will be completed until I get more time.**

** Also I have two stories coming up for awakening, Oh robin, Koi no Beginner, and maybe a long one on one story with Nowi, and/or Thraja. And another story with Link called Rude, a LinkXIrene one coming up in the Zelda archive, a story called Okami for smash, a few stories YuffieXVincent for FF7, and a story called black wind for FF13. And for all the adults out there I have my first erotic story on HF coming up soon. However until Height problem, Master, and damn the consequences are done they will not be posted. Worked on, but never posted. So you may have rapid updates when those stories go up**

** Later and happy New Year's!**


End file.
